


again and again

by dominho



Series: full disclosure [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Begging, Best Friends, Blow Jobs, Camboy Changbin, Changbin in a skirt, Dirty Talk, Edgeplay, Edging, Feelings Realization, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, Getting Together, Hand Jobs, Jisung has a galaxy brain, Love Confessions, M/M, Making Out, Mutual Pining, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Sex Work, Smut, Wet Dream, Woojin is sensitive, slight degradation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 08:01:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19313992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dominho/pseuds/dominho
Summary: Changbin has an unconventional job of sorts and Woojin thinks that's just fine.





	again and again

**Author's Note:**

> this is rushed i'm so sorry

“Hyung, there's something I think you should know about me if we're going to be roommates,” Changbin says. There is something off about his voice that Woojin can’t quite place.

Woojin is in the middle of unpacking a box of T-shirts for Changbin. He puts down the third black one he’s folded and turns his attention toward his new roommate.

“Yeah, sure. What is it?”

“I have an...unconventional job of sorts.” Changbin seems unsure of himself as he speaks. It's an odd contrast to his usual confident image. Woojin can't recall any instances in which Changbin actually cared about someone having an adverse reaction to something he did or said.

“Mhm,” Woojin hums, prompting the other to continue. He isn't really sure why Changbin’s job would be any of his concern, but he listens regardless.

“I'm a camboy.” Changbin huffs out a tense breath and shrinks in on himself slightly.

Oh. Woojin’s jaw drops in shock. This all makes a lot more sense now.

They never talk about money. Woojin is living off loans and definitely hadn't been in the best financial situation before college either, so it isn't exactly the most fun conversation they could have.

Woojin is vaguely aware of Changbin having a pretty decent amount of money out of seemingly nowhere this past year. It’s exactly why he asked the younger to be his roommate; that and the overwhelming need to escape the hellhole that is the dorms on campus. Them being best friends too, he supposes.

“I'm not ashamed of it or anything, so if you're gonna yell at me, then save it because nothing you say will make me feel bad about this.” Changbin has his arms crossed over his chest and eyebrows pinched together; _that's_ the Changbin Woojin knows.

“What? No.” Woojin tries his best to defuse the situation. “You're okay, Binnie. I just don't really know how to respond. I guess just let me know when you need the house to yourself?”

Changbin visibly relaxes.

“Thank you, hyung,” Changbin breathes out, smiling.

They continue unpacking the last of his things and they add a very Changbin-specific flare to the apartment.

  


///

  


It has been 3 weeks of living together and things run rather smoothly, which makes sense given how long they have been friends. Changbin used to stay at Woojin's house every other weekend before college and if they could put up with each others’ brooding high school selves, Woojin was sure nothing would really be too much to handle.

He forgets Changbin's job most of the time. Camming is not something he had expected him to do ( _though he doesn't exactly know what exactly he expects a camboy to look or act like)_ and he's never around when Changbin is working, so he only ever remembers when the younger brings it up.

“Hyung, we're going out tonight,” Changbin exclaims when he barges into Woojin's room. “I'm rich right now.”

“Rich, huh?” Woojin keeps flipping through his textbook.

“I made a million won last night, so yeah,” Changbin says, like that isn't completely absurd.

Woojin knows that gross old men on the internet will pay distressing amounts of money for oddly specific sexual content, but that much in a night? He is both impressed and mildly concerned about what Changbin has been up to while he’s gone.

“How the fuck?” Woojin whips his head around to stare at his roommate incredulously.

“You definitely don't want to know,” Changbin laughs. “But I will say that you probably don't want to do the laundry this weekend unless you want to be horribly scarred. I'll take care of everything.”

Woojin clears his throat and his eyes dart around the room. He ignores the small part of him that wants to know, peek into the laundry room to find out what sort of mess Changbin might have made of himself in front of God knows how many people. He ignores the small part that wants to see Changbin fall apart too.

“Right. Where do you want to go?” Woojin turns back toward his desk, packing up his supplies.

“I was thinking I'd take you somewhere upscale.” Woojin hears Changbin rock on his heels a few times and move to put his arms around his neck from behind. “You deserve to be pampered, hyung. You always take care of all of us because you're the oldest and too stubborn to ask any of us to do anything for you, so I want to take care of you for once.”

Woojin feels a familiar warmth fill his chest. That was weird. Really weird. He hadn't thought about Changbin like that in _years_. He shakes it off.

“You're sweet, Binnie.”

“It's nothing.” Changbin presses a kiss to his cheek. “Now go get ready, hyung. Wear something nice for me, yeah?”

He pulls away and Woojin turns around just fast enough to see Changbin wink at him before slipping out of his room.

Woojin blinks, hand coming up to touch where the younger's lips were. It wasn't uncommon at all for them to be affectionate, yet there’s a hum under his skin where Changbin’s mouth was.

They end up going to eat lobster at some fancy place he can't remember the name of for the life of him. Changbin even picks up a box of fried chicken for a midnight snack and rents them a movie.

“I really like spending time with you,” Changbin admits from his blanket cocoon. The blue light from the TV shining on his face highlights his features wonderfully and makes him look even more handsome. “We should do this more often.”

“Yeah,” Woojin breathes, eyes trained on Changbin rather than the movie. “I would really like that.”

It's nice to be spoiled, Woojin thinks.

 

///

 

Woojin really shouldn't be sneaking into his own laundry room while Changbin is in class, but he's doing it anyway. Since the conversation about potentially scarring clothing two nights ago, it's been clawing at the back of his mind. He has to know what happened, or at least enough to piece together something resembling the truth.

He rummages through Changbin's hamper, which is topped off by two oversized sweaters Woojin just puts off to the side. He pulls back a pair of black jeans and sees the clothing in question.

There is a girl’s school uniform balled up messily. He picks up the skirt to find it covered in white stains and drops it immediately. He wishes it was out of disgust or general aversion, wishes he had the sense and decency to be appalled, but all he gets is a telling churning low in his gut.

Images of Changbin, absolutely ruined run through his head. Changbin with two fingers shoved deep in himself, trying to stay quiet by sucking on the fingers of his free hand. Changbin wrapping slender fingers around his cock and pumping it until he comes over and over and over again, only stopping once he comes dry. Changbin bouncing on a dildo, cock bobbing with every movement of his hips. Changbin crying out Woojin’s name as he orgasms.

Woojin shudders so violently, it shakes him from his thoughts. Quickly, he shoves all the clothes back into the laundry basket and bolts back into his room to get as far away from the source of his turmoil as possible.

When he shuts his door behind him, Woojin practically throws himself on his bed face first. He groans into his pillow and attempts to take his mind off of Changbin.

It doesn't work.

 

///

 

"Are you busy tonight?" Changbin stares at Woojin hopefully.

"Uh, no," Woojin says, trying to will his mind to stop thinking about Changbin in the filthiest ways possible. Last night's finding and the shameful actions that followed it are making it rather difficult. "No, I don't think so."

"Do you maybe want to go see a movie?" Changbin's eyes sparkle like a shitty teen romance novel and Woojin wishes his stomach didn't flutter the way it did when he was a lovesick teenager. It's ridiculous that one little incident is enough to bring back all the feelings for Changbin he buried years ago. "It's on me, of course."

"You'll have me spoiled by the end of the month." Woojin smiles fondly, pulling Changbin into a tight hug.

"That's the plan," Changbin teases, rubbing Woojin's back softly.

They end up seeing Detective Pikachu and Woojin may or may not pay more attention to Changbin than the movie. He can't help it; Changbin really is too cute for his own good. He bounces in his seat, eyes lighting up, when a Pokemon he really likes appears and seemingly subconsciously whispers about how cute they are.

At a particularly emotional part of the film, Changbin shyly reaches over to hold Woojin's hand. Woojin laces their fingers together and lets Changbin rest his head on his chest while he wipes his tears. It's a little more than he bargained for emotionally from a children's movie, but the proximity to Changbin it allows makes up for it.

"Thanks, hyung," Changbin whispers, nuzzling further into his hold.

Changbin stays pressed against Woojin even after things return to a lighthearted tone. Not that Woojin is complaining.

"It was so good," Changbin exclaims after the credits start rolling.

"It was pretty heavy. I really liked it, actually." Woojin stands, but keeps Changbin's hand in his own. "C'mon. I want to get you something I saw on the way here."

Changbin looks a bit confused, but follows Woojin out of the theatre and to a store beside it. Woojin asks him to wait outside while he heads in so it can be a surprise. Woojin belatedly realizes he has to let go of Changbin's hand in order to buy what he has his eye on and is a little disappointed.

Once inside the store, he heads over to the Pokemon plush section they have set up to promote the movie and picks out a Munchlax for Changbin. Woojin remembers how excited he got when a Snorlax was on screen, muttering something about how he wishes there was a Munchlax there too because those are his favorite. He quickly checks out and heads out of the store to see Changbin scrolling on his phone.

"Hey, you," Woojin says, and Changbin flinches. He shoves his phone in his pocket quickly and clenches his chest. "Woah, it's just me. Why are you so freaked out?"

"Sorry. I was just doing work stuff."

"Oh." Woojin stares at the floor for a minute, trying not to think about what Changbin might be doing or what he was planning on doing. "Well, I have your gift!"

Changbin seems to be oblivious to Woojin's inner turmoil, too excited about finding out what was in the shopping bag behind his back. Woojin holds it out to him and Changbin wastes no time opening it.

"You remembered!" Changbin wraps his arms around Woojin's neck to pull him into a hug. "Thanks, hyung. You're the best."

Right when Woojin goes to kiss Changbin on the cheek, the younger leans up to do the same. Their lips end up brushing together briefly and Woojin feels his skin buzz where they met. Changbin laughs it off, but Woojin struggles to form words for a moment.

"You're welcome, Binnie." Woojin can't help how giddy he feels, smiling brightly. "Now let's head home. I'm an old man trapped in a young person's body and it's getting late. I have an exam tomorrow too, unfortunately."

"Gross. Let's get going then."

After they've both retreated to their respective rooms, Woojin can't help but smile to himself, thinking about their accidental kiss. God, he really is acting like a teenager again.

 _Maybe you've been in love with him this whole time,_ his brain provides. Woojin face plants into his pillow, leaving that realization and subsequent breakdown for another time.

 

///

 

Woojin sighs contentedly as he unlocks the front door. He managed to finish his Statistics exam faster than he expected and got to leave class a full hour early. The free time is very much welcome after a week of cramming.

He's in the middle of kicking off his shoes when he hears what is unmistakably a moan and Woojin freezes. Two months of Changbin successfully scheduling his sessions so that Woojin wasn’t around for them, down the drain. He doesn’t know what to do, but he definitely doesn’t want Changbin to know he’s here, so he softly clicks the door shut.

Woojin pads over to Changbin’s door and really, he isn’t sure why he’s doing this to himself. He could - _should_ \- just leave and pretend none of this ever happened, but the lingering curiosity as to what exactly it is his roommate does has been eating away at him for too long.

“Fuck,” Changbin groans. His voice is accompanied by the sound of lube squelching and Woojin’s face heats up. “Oh God.” Changbin has always had a nice voice, but the way it wavers and crackles while he is (presumably) fucking himself is almost too much.

Woojin has to remind himself that this is. _Changbin_ The same Changbin that makes shitty jokes and tries way too hard to act cute half the time. This is his _best friend_ ; he can’t keep thinking about him like this.

“Bet you wish you could fill me up like this, hm? Wish you were here fucking me instead, don’t you?” Changbin sounds breathless and the way he teases makes Woojin's toes curl.

And now he’s hard.

“Shit, I’m gonna come. Gonna make a mess all over myself. Fuck, fuck, fuck-”

Before he can hear Changbin completely fall apart, Woojin shuffles to the front door and slips out so he isn’t caught.

  


///

  


“So your first instinct was to run over here?” Jisung looks unimpressed, but one corner of his mouth is slightly upturned, so Woojin knows he thinks this is funny.

“Hey, it's either fight or flight, and I chose flight. Fighting wasn’t even an option, really.” Woojin shrugs, plopping down on Jisung's sofa.

“Didn’t psychologists determine that the whole fight or flight thing is much more nuanced than that?” Jisung quirks an eyebrow and sits beside him. “Also, you could have fought. Beating your meat counts, right?”

“First of all, I hate you and you are absolutely vile for that. Second of all, there are more important things to do than analyze my shitty reflexes. I'm having a crisis here,” he groans, sinking further back into the couch.

“Changbin is objectively hot, so I don't see the issue? Anyone with eyes and ears would have the same reaction.”

It isn't like Woojin doesn't already know that everyone is vaguely attracted to Changbin, though they would rather die than admit such a thing. The fact, however, does nothing to calm him down.

“But he's my roommate and one of our shared best friends, for God's sake,” Woojin whines.

“Okay? That doesn't suddenly unhotify him.” Jisung shakes his head, eyebrows raised like Woojin is the one being irrational.

“That is definitely not a real word. Plus, I seriously won't be able to look him in the eye without thinking about...yeah.”

“I'm still failing to see the problem. He's queer, you're queer. He's hot, you're hot, and there’s been weird sexual tension between you guys for ages. You could be hot queers together if either of you put in the eff– Ew, are you still hard? Oh my God.”

 

///

 

Changbin licks a strip up his cock and blinks up at Woojin innocently. Before Woojin can fully commit the image of Changbin staring at him in front of his cock to memory, he sinks all the way down. Woojin lets out a much too loud groan and Changbin laughs through his nose.

"You're so cute," Changbin says once he slides off for a moment with a pop.

Woojin wants to cover his face, but the webcam blinks to remind him that he can't; he's supposed to be putting on a show. He glances over to the screen and reads through a few comments.

 

_aw he's so cute and his noises are too_

 

_who is he?? he's adorable_

 

_fuck, the way you look at him..._

  


Woojin flushes, an odd mix of embarrassed and turned on. Changbin takes advantage of him being distracted by sucking his entire length in his mouth again. He laughs around him when Woojin chokes out a moan, sending delicious vibrations through his cock. His hands fly up and twitch above Changbin's head, unsure of whether or not he is allowed to touch.

Changbin seems to know exactly what he's thinking. He reaches up and guides one of Woojin's hands to the back of his head and pushes himself down once before giving Woojon an expectant look.

Woojin cries out, barely moving Changbin's head at first. His movements are shallow, careful as to not hurt the younger, but he stops being so hesitant as he gets closer to the edge. Woojin's hips piston up as he shoves Changbin down on his cock, chasing his release.

He comes embarrassingly fast, but Changbin swallows it all expertly. He wipes his mouth with the back of his hand and smiles at Woojin, wide and beautiful.

And then Woojin wakes up, boxers wet and mind racing. This is… a lot to deal with.

 

///

  


"I've missed hearing you gush over Binnie hyung," Jisung sighs, resting his head in his hands and sipping his Coke through a straw. It makes a gross slurping sound and Woojin glares at him.

"Thank you for not helping. I really appreciate it," Woojin grumbles. He pops a fry in his mouth and is immediately disappointed. McDonald's fries are always hit or miss in terms of salt.

Woojin doesn't actually know what he expected Jisung to say. It _does_ sound like he's just gushing like he used to, but...There really isn't a but, in all honesty. He's just been rambling about their platonic date and how he had a questionable dream about Changbin. He almost slips up and mentions the part about the camshow, but he isn't sure if Jisung knows about it, so he leaves it out.

"I just think you should tell him."

"You're probably right," Woojin groans, slumping down in the booth. Jisung, for all the goofing off he constantly does, is usually right in these situations. Changbin has already claimed Woojin is "stuck with him for life" countless times. A crush shouldn't get between that.

"I always am, hyung." Jisung is only teasing, but the fond smile he gives Woojin is comforting.

 

///

  


**To Binnie:** _Hey, can we talk when you get home?_

_SENT 1:42 PM_

 

Changbin is probably almost home from his class already, but Woojin wanted to at least give him some sort of heads up before dropping the bomb on him.

 

 **From Binnie:** _ok sure ill be there in like 5 hyung_

_SENT 1:46 PM_

 

Woojin lays on his bed eyes trained on the ceiling for what feels like the longest five minutes of his life. He almost backs out of the whole thing when Changbin finally walks through his bedroom door. The younger looks so worried, as if Woojin would ever say anything bad to him.

"Hey," Woojin breathes, sitting up cross legged and patting the space beside him.

"Hey." Changbin plops down beside him and worries his teeth over his bottom lip. "Did I do something wrong?"

When Changbin meets his eye, Woojin's heart clenches. He wants nothing more than to kiss away the anxiety written all over his face.

"God, no." Woojin shifts to face him and holds Changbin's hand between both of his. "I think if anyone did anything wrong, it's me."

Changbin blinks at him, clearly confused.

"What?"

"Okay. I'm not really sure how to say this without making a complete fool of myself, so I'll just be straightforward." Woojin takes a deep breath before continuing. "I like you. A lot."

Changbin just looks at him expectantly like he's waiting for Woojin to continue.

"But?"

"But nothing. I like you and I thought you should know that." Woojin smiles at the younger when realization dawns on Changbin. His face goes bright red and his mouth hangs open slightly. "There is something else I think you should know, while I'm exposing my secrets."

Changbin seems incapable of speaking for once. He keeps making strangled noises in the back of his throat and avoiding eye contact.

"I came home early the other day and, uh, I think you were in the middle of," Woojin pauses to choose his words carefully. "Work."

Suddenly, Changbin's gaze flicks over to Woojin's. He holds it steady, embarrassment seemingly gone. Uncertainty is replaced with confidence as he shifts closer to Woojin.

"Did you like it?" Changbin tilts his head far too innocently for someone asking about whether or not Woojin thought it was hot when he overheard Changbin fucking himself.

"That's–I don't know what you want me to say."

"You did," Changbin laughs quietly as he climbs into Woojin's lap. "Didn't you?" Woojin's brain completely stops working when his entire blood supply rushes to his dick. He nods dumbly, tongue flicking out to wet his lips. "You wanna know something, hyung?"

"What?" Woojin almost pinches himself because this feels like a wet dream all over again.

"I like you too." Changbin presses a chaste kiss to his cheek. "You should've come into my room that day. I think you would've liked what you saw."

The last bit of Woojin's resolve withers away and he kisses Changbin like his life depends on it. The younger immediately reciprocates, hands tangling in Woojin's hair.

"God, you're so–" _Beautiful,_  he wants to say but Woojin doesn't finish the thought, too busy swooping back in to kiss Changbin again. He presses open mouth kisses down the column of the younger's neck and smiles when he hears Changbin gasp.

"Can I–fuck–Can I touch you?" Woojin hums in affirmation. "Thank God."

Changbin unbuttons Woojin's jeans, pulling them down alongside his boxers as far as he can before promoting the elder to kick them the rest of the way off. He quickly discards his own clothes until they're both dressed in only t-shirts.

Woojin kisses up his body until their lips are slotted together again. He feels Changbin's hand snake down to grip his length and sighs into the younger's mouth. He grows impatient however when Changbin's hand remains completely still.  

"Binnie,” Woojin breathes, fists balled up by his sides. “I've wanted this for so long. Just -- please?” He doesn't ask for anything in particular, just wanting _something_.

“Yeah? Since when, baby?” Changbin finally starts moving his hand, curled in a loose ring that barely offers Woojin any relief.

“I liked you when we were in high school. I thought those feelings were long gone, but then I saw – when you told me I shouldn't do laundry – I saw the outfit and I got off thinking about you riding me in it later that night.” Woojin has his eyes shut closed, not wanting to look at Changbin during the confession.

“Cute,” Changbin laughs, tightening his grip slightly. “Maybe I should do just that. Should I fuck myself on your cock, hm? What do you think, hyung?”

“I think,” Woojin grips Changbin's arm and takes a deep breath. “I’m going to come embarrassingly fast if you keep talking like this.”

Changbin hums and Woojin isn't sure what it means. He doesn't dwell on it, because Changbin finally squeezes with the perfect amount of pressure and works his hand around Woojin at a merciless pace.

“Better?” Changbin tilts his head to the side, smiling innocently.

Woojin can only nod and groan, shutting his eyes as the pleasure builds. The feeling is electric and every inch of him is buzzing with the need for release.

“Binnie,” Woojin says, when he uses his thumb to tease his head. His hips start to grind up into his hand as he feels his orgasm build. “Fuck, Binnie. ‘M gonna come.”

And then Changbin's hand is gone and the burning under his skin fizzles out into a dull thrum. Woojin's eyes fly open to find Changbin smirking down at him. He opens his mouth to speak, but all that comes out is a whine.

“You said you would come too fast.” Changbin slinks off of his lap and onto his knees in front of Woojin. “So I made sure you didn't.”

“God, please,” Woojin begs, voice cracking. “You are so beautiful.”

“Thank you, baby.” Changbin kisses the tip of his cock, smiling up at him. Woojin feels the flutter in his chest again when their eyes meet and blushes even harder.

He hates how needy he sounds, but he can't stop himself from whining when Changbin bobs his head. He hollows his cheeks and moves agonizingly slow, tongue lapping at the underside of Woojin's cock.

When Changbin sinks all the way down, Woojin bites his knuckles in an attempt to keep what little dignity he has.

The warmth of Changbin's mouth is gone instantly.

“Hyung,” Changbin says, lips still pressed to the head. “I wanna hear you.”

“Binnie.” Woojin moans, legs trembling when Changbin swirls his tongue before pulling away.

“So sensitive.” Changbin starts stroking Woojin again in the same perfect way and his hips cant up. Woojin’s chest heaves as he grabs fistfuls of the comforter to ground himself. “Already about to come again?”

Woojin nods frantically.

“Use your words.”

“ _Yes_ ,” he gasps. “So close. Feels so good.”

Right when Woojin is on the brink of release, Changbin stops again.

“I don't think I should let you come.” Changbin climbs into Woojin’s lap, ass pressed against Woojin’s cock.

“No, no,” Woojin chokes out, voice nearly unrecognizable. “Please, I need it so badly.”

“I like how desperate you are, but you should have thought about that before you dug through my laundry like a pervert after I specifically told you not to.” Changbin grinds his hips down and rolls Woojin's nipples between his fingers.

“I'm sorry,” Woojin whispers, attempting to catch his breath. “I'm sorry. I'm sorry. _I'm sorry._ Please just let me come.”

“Tell me how badly you want it and I'll think about it.” Changbin pushes at Woojin's shoulders so he flops down against the bed. He uses their new position to grind with more fervor, hands on the elder's chest and head thrown back to show off how pretty he is.

“I need it so bad,” Woojin nearly cries. “So fucking bad. More than anything and–” Changbin goes still again and Woojin makes a sound like he’s being torn to shreds limb by limb.

“And what?”

“And I’ll do anything for you to make me come. Please, please, _please_.” Woojin squirms under Changbin.

“Pathetic,” Changbin says sweetly. He rolls his hips down again, dragging his ass across Woojin’s length with purpose. “Come for me.”

When he does, it _is_ pathetic. He whimpers high in his throat as his hips rut up to get more friction and he can’t stop coming and coming and coming.

“Binnie,” he begs, trembling. “So much. So good.”

“You’re cute when you’re coming.” Changbin smiles down at him, amused at the way Woojin’s cock jumps with each new spurt of cum. “Shit, you just keep going, huh?”

“Won’t stop.”

"Fuck," Changbin hisses, his own cock twitching as he watches Woojin shake. "Want you to come in me just like that."

" _God_ ," Woojin cries and one final spurt of cum dribbles down his cock.

"Feel better, hyung?" Woojin nods. "Wasn't too much?"

"Fuck, no," Woojin manages, still trying to catch his breath. "It was perfect, Bin. _You're_ perfect."

 

///

  
  


Changbin leans forward to read through the comments. After a moment, he laughs and sits back on his heels.

“Hyung,” he calls, looking up at Woojin. “They're asking if you're gonna fuck me.”

Woojin is a lot more camera shy than he thought he would be, but Changbin looks too good for him to care about their audience. He's wearing the uniform and it looks even better on him than Woojin imagined.

"Are they," he asks, shamelessly ogling his boyfriend.

Maybe Woojin could get used to this.

**Author's Note:**

> I'll probably eventually write a sequel, but no promises!!


End file.
